adventure time: into the dark
by prince of darkness and fire
Summary: SEQUEL to MARCELINE COMES TO STAY it has been a month since the war, finn and marceline living there lives unti something arises from the dark to destroy them all, some background in the first and later chapters, should be pretty long :) enjoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the DUNN DUNNN DUUUUUNN

**Ehehe hey guys so i have it, the titles of this chapter tho XD so yea i was working in my garden fixing things and boooommm a cave full of ideas exploded in my head and i grabbed the big shiny one that looks like a diamond, so here it is ... The sequel to marceline comes to stay... Enjoy **

**~prince of darkness and fire **

In the deep recesses of the multi-verse's lies a unknown dimension, not many know about it, but those who do, are either from there, or fear it. It is known as the Xatamazeron. It is a bone chilling dark place, there is no good there, only pure evil seeking to rule over all life from all the universes.

"sire, i have news of one of our agents, general Esmus has been defeated, on the planet he was scouting" a tall, bony figure said in a dark, low pitched voice as he emerged from the shadows into the throne room of a dark palace.

"what more news? I want to know how" a figure said, sat on the throne, he had a darker, lower voice than the other.

"he was killed by the last human, from the dimension of a place called Ooo, but there is one more thing sire, it is the prophecy, its him... The boy" the servant said.

The dark figure angrily stood up from his throne as his face came into the light he had a dark ebony crown on, it had a large purple glowing gem in the center, accompanied by two smaller red glowing gems either side of it, he had a skinny yet tough face with sickeningly pale skin, his eyes where dark, with purple glowing iris's, he wore a black cape with a very broad stance, stood twice as high as the lich and held an arms length short staff with the same purple glowing gem only slightly bigger.

He walked down from the throne and decapitated the other figure without doubt.

"you there! Get me general zech!" he commanded a near standing guard, without hesitation the guard left the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a woman dressed in dark metallic armour, she had black hair with blood red irises in her dark eyes.

"find the boy, and kill him." the leader said

She gave him a nod, walked out the room and instantly opened a portal to Ooo...

**Okay so this is the epilogue, its just an idea and if you guys like were it is going for a sequel to marceline comes to stay then pm and reveiw me if you want me to continue or to get a new idea :p thanks yall **

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**So im here with the first chapter of the sequel to marceline comes to stay :) (read that first if you havent already) and i am sorry that its been about 2-3 weeks since i said i would upload it but ive been off school and away from home for the past 2 weeks without writng equipment so i hope you all enjoy this :) **

**~prince of darkness and fire **

_finn looked down, he could see the bony fingers enwrapped around the hilt of a midnight black sword , the blade had pierced his abdomen and blood was pooling out of it, he started to feel weak but he still had to protect the ones he loved, he looked up at the lich, blood started to run from the corner of his mouth, he looked into the eyes of the lich "you see boy, now i have killed you and your bi-" the lich was cut short of finishing his sentence, finn's vision began to blur, he left his sword in the lich's throat and after seeing his enemy dissipate into nothing he turned to see marceline, in shock, his love looked down at his wound, the sword still pierced through his abdomen, she looked back up to him, into his eyes as a tear fell down her cheek, he wanted to wipe it away but he couldnt move, his body went limp, his knees gave up on him, he looked her in the eyes and mouthed silently the words "i love you" and as he fell back his vision turned to darkness and he crumpled to the floor..._

Finn jolted awake in his bed, sitting up instantly, breathing heavily, he looked to the side and saw his wife, moving in her sleep as she had just been jolted from her comfortable position on his chest, he moved his pale hands to his head and ran them over his face and through his hair, he noticed the movement beside him and looked to see marcy sitting up looking at him with a concerned expression.

"the dream again?" she said knowingly, it had been a week after the war and finn being turned to a vampire after nearly dying,

He gave a simple nod and her expression turned to one of sadness, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "hero, i know it must be painful to repeat, but im here for you, maybe we should go see if PB can muster up some sciency thingy to make it go away?" she said while gently rubbing his back.

"yeah, we will go over in a few hours after we get ready" he looked to the clock, it was 9:26 am "ill go make some breakfast if you want the shower first?" he said standing from the bed stretching and giving her a warm, embracing smile that never ceased to amaze her.

"yea sure, honey make sure you have one, don't want PB to run from your stinky butt" she gave out a wink and a giggle, she then stood, stretched gave him a light kiss on the nose and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door, neither of them found no need to.

"dont use all the hot water!" he yelled playfully as he descended the ladder

"i will try not to, no promises though" she gave a small laugh as she turned the water on.

"man feeling pretty hungry, gotta get some red down me" he walked over to the fridge and opened the door "hmm lets see, strawberry's, apple's ahh, red pancakes, that will do" he reached into the fridge and bought out a pack of red pancakes and some bacon and prepared breakfast for him and marceline.

About an hour and a half later they where both ready, they had moved into the cave after deciding that finn living in the cave would be safer incase he got caught offguard by the sun in the treehouse, so they let jake and lady have the tree hose as it was a larger space for their family.

"honey you got the keys?" marceline asked as she bought out their shoes, bags and finns sword.

"yea ive got everything" finn replied, slipping on his shoes, he smirked "im not that forgetful marceline" he gave a wink and a kiss as he stood up straight.

"well you are forgetting something hero" she said adjusting her sun hat

"oh right... Yea" finn's face turned to a frown as he grabbed his sunhat, identical to marceline but in a more.. Man style, he never thought that he would miss the bliss touch of the suns rays against his skin.

"okay, lets go see brain lord" marceline led out of the door waited for finn to lock the door and join her, they wrapped arms around each other and flew off the the candy kingdom.

~~~meanwhile in the dark palace~~~

"hmm the boy seems to have a weakness... I belive that this will come into plans if general zech fails" the lord of darkness said darkly, looking into a glass viewing orb that watched finn and marceline fly across the grasslands

"yes master, what would that be?" his loyal servant replied, standing by his side peering into the orb

"the girl, if zech fails, we reach out and crush his heart" he let out a cruel bone chilling laugh

"Brilliant plan master, where is zech now" he asked, the orb then switched to a different scene...

~~~the badlands of Ooo~~~

A swirling portal opened in a barren plain of the badlands and out stepped a girl wearing dark Armour, a broad sword on her back with a purple gem in the base of the hilt of the sword, she looked around into the distance before seeing the green mountains that bordered the main lands of Ooo with the badlands, she smirked then started to walk towards the mountains to begin her hunt for the boy

~~~back to marceline and finn~~~

"hey Princess" the couple said, opening the door to the princess of the candy kingdoms lab

"hey finn, marceline, what brings you here?" she said, only glancing up from her work to smile and then looking back down at her work

"what? Are a couple not allowed to randomly see their friends if they want to ?

Marceline said in a slightly sarcastic yet joking way

"yea marcy but im guessing that you also need something aswell?" the pink princess replied, also joking

"okay you caught us" she let out a small laugh, looking at finn, signaling him to continue as to why they came here

"well PB the thing is... Since last week.. When i nearly got killed.. Ive been having dreams, every night or so, the same one everytime, its always me jumping infront of marcy, i always feel the same pain that i did when i got stabbed, the emotional and physical pains, i want to know if you have anything that can make them stop?" he was twiddling his fingers looking down at his hands

"well no... But i can come up with somethings, can you put up with it for a few more days?" she asked, looking up at the couple

"yeah.. I guess, thank you, well i think i wanna see jake now so call me when you have news" he gave a smile as did marceline.. They waved of the princess as they flew out the window towards the treehouse

**okay peeps :) hope you enjoyed and i should be posting chapter every 2 days, if not im sorry but i have my exams coming ups and need to revise and shtuff, thank you again for reading and untill next time :) **

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hello peoples next chapter here, so i have the vague idea of the story line in my head and i hope to please you :p and i will be slowing down the progress of the high school fanfiction as for now as with all of the gcse exams and revision, trying to update 2 storys is hard, its hard with one tbh but i will continue :p anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**~prince of darkness and fire **

**P.s yes i am a greedy guy ;) i do like to have 2 titles in my name. They are conflicting aswell. Fire = light and darkness XD **

"hey bro!" jake said excitingly, he hasn't seen a lot of his brother since they had moved into the tree house and finn moved out with marcy

"hey jake" finn said giving a soft smile and fist bump "how you holding up?"

"how am i holding up?!" jake was acting surprised "your the one that nearly died! Hero of Ooo"

"heh..." finn didn't like the subject a lot as it bough up the dreams and was generally a depressing topic for him and marceline "okay then.. How you been?"

"yea me and lady are lovin' it here, hows your life with marcy goin?" jake suddenly felt bad as he forgot to greet marcy "hey marcie!" jake said with a grin

"nice save jake... Hi!" she said, transforming into a demonic creature "and answering finns question.. Not to great, ill let him explain" she had a concerned expretion that then passed on to jake who looked at his brother.

After explaining about the dreams to jake finn was sure that he would have some answers, after all he always knew about stuff like this

"sorry man. Cant say anything, i can talk to lady if she might know anything when she gets back from the market kingdom?" jake said plainly

Finn just stood there with a blank face, his brother didnt know about these dreams and have useful information about them, he was truly shocked

After seeing finn not replying marcy jumped in "well, we better get gance oing, im getting hungry and wanna get home, after all, finn doesnt want his pregnant wife getting cranky" she gave jake a wink and took finns hand bringing him out of his trance, leading him to the door

"oh yea.. How long toll the baby is due?" jake asked, eyeing up the belly of the vampire

"supposedly any day now!" finn replied, back into his happy mood with a gleaming smile on his face, he couldn't wait to be a daddy

"okay bro, you two vamps have fun" jake gave a sly wink and walked over to them both and squeezed them both in a hug "and as soon as it comes you gotta let uncle jakey come see his little nephew" jake holding back tears, released them, gave them a smile and watched as they leave into the setting sun.

As they were generally talking, about baby shower invites and plans while flying through the air hand in hand, they were un-aware of the eyes that were watching them from the tree canopy below...

"hmm... I will wait until they are most vulnerable" the dark woman then turned and walked back into the cover of the trees to continue following the couple

Marceline stopped flying and turned to look down at the tree line on the ground to see nothing

"what is it marcy?" finn asked floating back to her, looking in the same direction, wrapping his arm around her

"oh.. Nothing finn, just felt like someone was watching us..." with that she and finn turned back around to head back home.

Later that night the couple had decided to go to bed early, at 3am as they had been awake most of their sleeping time. As they were cuddled in bed finn had started to toss and turn in his sleep, he woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up and grabbing his sword for any threats, only to find none. He looked over to his wife who was not awoken this time he decided to get up and head downstairs to get a drink.

Seeing the boy head down the ladder the dark figure emerged from the bathroom where she had hidden after seeing the boy about to wake up, she saw the sleeping wife of her target on the bed, deciding this was her chance she quietly strided over to the bed, silently drawing her sword.

After finn had finished his drink he set the glass down and lent against the kitchen counter, he decided that he would try his best to sleep again and headed back up the ladder... What he saw kicked him into action straight away, his adrenaline pumping wildly around his body...

She lifted her sword above her head ready to bring it down, she started to lower it and then let gravity take its toll the sword free fell while in her grasp towards the sleeping vampires neck, only when it contacted it wasn't her neck, it was a red sword with a cross design at the hilt and a sharp spike pointing out of the base of the hilt. She looked at the sword, the sleeping vampire then awoke after the clanging of metal at her ear. She went wide eyed when she saw finn holding his sword agaisnt another just inches away from contacting her neck.

Finn then parried the girls sword away, inviting her into the battle, they started throwing their swords at eachother, left swing right swings, although the girl was the first one to go on the attack finns instincts quickly caught in. Now she was on the deffensive and finn was fairly pissed that she had tried to kill his wife.

The sheer power in his attacks where become to much for her and she had to think of a way to distract him... Fortunately for her that was all to easy, she put his sword into a stable block and held it there, she looked into his eyes as his made contact with hers, she flased them green...

Finn was caught up in confusion and fear.. Those eyes reminded him of the same dream that he had been having... The same enemy that he had killed the week before... The lich.. Distraught finn let his guard down...

Seeing her chance the girl hit his sword out of his hands, lifted hers above her head and bought it down..

Marcy was staring in shock, she didn't know what to do.. Then she saw finn get distracted, he had fear in his eyes.. The same fear that he had when he woke up from his dreams and what she saw destroyed her

The girls sword came down, finn just snapped out of it in time to see the sword hurtling towards him from above, he didnt have enough time to react so he bought up his left arm to stop the fatal blow... What came next was excruciating. He opened his eyes to see his left arm, severed at the elbow. The girl let out a cackling evil laugh and was about to finish the job. Finn passed out from the shock, he was loosing blood and couldnt handle it, he was scared for him, scared for marcy... '_marcy' _his mind went blank and he faded into darkness...

Seeing finn fall to the ground in a heap bought an unstoppable feeling of hatred and anger to her, seeing the girl preparing to finish him off kick started her, she stood up and grabbed the raised blad from behind the girls back, the shocked girl turned around to see the blade swing and before she could react the blade cut cleanly through her neck, her body fell to the ground lifeless and oozing a black liquid onto the floor. Marcy had no time to worry about that, she looked down to finn, grabbed him and his arm and left the house heading straight for the candy kingdom, flying as fast as she could...

**Hope yall enjoyed that drama bomb XD its diving into the action :p but yea i shall continue to update and shtuff as much as i can, peace out yall **

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating and what not, just ... Drama bombs everywhere in my life.. So ill try to write but yea sorry if its not the best chapter :/ **

"BONNIE!" marceline shouted as she kicked open the door to bubblegums room, the princess screamed as she sat up "its finn! He has lost his arm, he wont die but if you get his arm on fas enough then he wont lose it!" she led finn down on the bed as the princesses instincts kicked in, she went to the draws and pulled out a first aid kit, with a needle and some thick thread.

As marceline sat holding his hand, constantly worrying, she was thinking what would have happened if finn hadn't saved her, when she woke up all she could see was finn blocking that womans sword, he sword seemed to have dark and evil magic all over it, otherwise it wouldn't have been able to do this to finn, it would have probably killed her.

As the princess finished her sewing, she snipped the left over thread, his arm was attached properly, now they had to make it heal, "Bonnie do you have any strong red, blood Coloured?" marceline asked, the princess nodded, stood up and left the room to get what they needed " don't worry finn you'll be okay, well, you'll keep your arm, stay strong, i love you" she kissed his forehead, he must have passed out from shock, or fear?

Before she could give it further thought pb returned with the blood red color, they put it up to Finns fangs and he instinctively bit down on it and drained it, they looked to his arm and it started to heal almost instantly, the bone, muscle, veins and skin re-attaching itself.

Finn however didn't wake up, he stayed unconscious, they decided to take him to a hospital bed to have him scanned for anything that could be causing this but they found nothing, so they decided to wait for him to wake up...

~~~~~meanwhile, in finns mind (from the point he passed out)~~~~~

He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, he sat up and look around, still, nothing.

"this is what will come for your world boy" a dark and evil voice came from behind him

He turned to see a dark figure sat upon a throne of skulls "all that you love will be destroyed, and you will live to witness it, unless you turn yourself onto me, so that i may end your life" he gave a cackling, bone chilling laugh

"who are you?" finn questioned, as he looked at the man, he took in his details, he had a dark ebony crown on, it had a large purple glowing gem in the center, accompanied by two smaller red glowing gems either side of it, he had a skinny yet tough face with sickeningly pale skin, his eyes where dark, with purple glowing iris's, he wore a black cape with a very broad stance, stood twice as high as the lich and held an arms length short staff with the same purple glowing gem only slightly bigger.

"im your worst nightmare, but only worse!" he let out another cackling laugh, finn was confused, how could he be his worst night mare, while at the same time be even worse? He didnt look like the ocean ...

"im the king of the one you call... The lich..." he stood from his throne "turn yourslef onto my domain, and i shall leave all that you love, if you do not, i will obliterate it" he left out a laugh

~~~back to Ooo~~~

"AHHH!" finn shot awake, covered head to tow in a cold sweat, shivering he looked around, at first confused about his surroundings, then realising he was in the candy hospital, he saw marceline to his side jolt awake from the sudden movement

"finn! Your awake... Finally" she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek "most vampires wake up straight away... But then again you always have been weird, but im glad your okay"

Finn was starting to recall the events that happened as he remembered his arm being cut off he looked to his arm in a panic only for it to be.. Still there?

"oh yeah, we saved your arm.. We sew it on fast enough, a bit of blood red and its back to normal, and dont worry, i cut the bitches head off..." she led down on the bed next to finn, noticing he was still quiet she asked "whats wrong finn?" she was giving a concerned look, letting him know she was there for him, as always

"i had a vision... No it was like somone actually gave it to me, like he was there in my mind" over the next 15 minutes finn waited for pb to come and then filled them both in on his dream

"finn... We need to pay a visit to my dad .. He might have some info on this bifo that was in your head, youve been out for 3 days..." marceline said

What they didnt realise was that finn didnt tell them the offer the man gave him ...

**Will he turn himself in ? **

**Okay guys sorry that this chapter was late and shorter than usual but then literally halfway through writing this chapter last week, some p-biz went down and i really wasnt up to writing so yeah sorry :/ **

**~prince of darkness and fire **


End file.
